


Turning Blair

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Blair

## Turning Blair

by James Rellan

No one could pay me enough to equal the satisfaction I get from writing. Ergo, I don't get paid for it. And IF they belonged to me, they sure as hell would've gotten it on on screen. *lol*

This is for everyone who wanted a sequel to Vampire Jim.

Not betaed. More blood drinking. You have been warned.

This story is a sequel to: Vampire Jim 

* * *

Blair sat on the bed grading papers. This act, in and of itself, was not unusual. The fact that Blair sat naked on the bed grading papers...well, it made for an interesting sight. 

Jim watched Blair. He'd slipped in unnoticed and now sat with unnatural stillness in a corner of the bedroom. There were some perks to being a vampire. 

"Are you going to stare at me all night, Jim?" Blair asked casually. 

Jim's eyes widened just a bit with surprise. 

"I always know when you're around," Blair answered the unspoken question. "So, are you?" 

Recovering, Jim shook his head. "No, just enjoying the eye candy until you're finished." 

"Hmp." Blair nodded distractedly scribbling a grade. Then his head shot up. "Eye candy?" 

Blair glared across the room. "You know, it doesn't do your bad ass image any good when you laugh yourself silly." He made a show of sloooowly grading the last paper. 

The paper disappeared from his hand and a neat stack of papers appeared on the bedside table as if by magic. 

"Dammit!" Blair yelled. "Stop doing that." 

Unrepentant, Jim pushed Blair onto his back, shoved his thighs apart and leaned down to ravish Blair's mouth. 

Blair, for his part, continued to bitch mentally about pushy, sex-crazed vampires ganging up on their helpless victims. His argument would've worked better if he hadn't wrapped his legs around Jim's waist and eagerly joined in the tongue duel. Blair smacked Jim on the shoulder when he caught Jim feeling smug. 

Jim responded by rubbing his cock against Blair's. He enjoyed the writhing and moaning this produced. He rubbed harder. 

_I need to breathe_ Blair admitted reluctantly. 

Jim obligingly released the now swollen mouth in favor of snacking on Blair's throat. 

"Yessss," Blair hissed tightening his legs around Jim, hands pulling the head closer. 

So slowly, Blair thought he would die from the pleasure, Jim's teeth pierced the tender skin and his tongue lapped at the blood that flowed. His body continued to rock and stroke against Blair's driving both of them crazy. 

"Jim, Jim. Oh god, yes. Feels so...good. More, more. In me...now!" 

A wave of amused lust washed over Blair as Jim complied. 

"JIM! Oh god, please, yes...need..." 

Jim buried himself completely in Blair's willing body. He never altered from his slow intake of blood as he withdrew and pushed back inside starting their rhythm. He ignored Blair's attempts to make him move faster. He grabbed Blair's hands and pinned them to the bed with one of his. His free hand moved down the heaving, sweat-slick body to stroke the straining leaking cock between their bodies. 

Blair whimpered as Jim released his throat. "More." 

"No, love," Jim whispered. "I've taken enough." 

Blair looked up at Jim strangely. For a moment Jim couldn't figure out where he'd seen that look before, then he realized it was hunger. The kind of hunger he'd had since... Jim stopped moving in shock. He hadn't considered the possibility. 

Growling in frustration, Blair pushed up against Jim wanting completion. When Jim didn't move, Blair broke his hold and thrust up twisting his body so that Jim landed on his back with Blair astride him. He grinned down at Jim's stunned face. His strength had increased greatly. 

Jim noticed Blair's canines were sharper. _Oh, my sweet Blair. Forgive me_

Blair cocked his head in confusion then dismissed it. "Ride." 

Quelling his shame, Jim ran his hands up the length of Blair's torso. He panted harshly as Blair raised himself up on his knees then impaled himself again. Over and over. Jim's hips rejoined the rhythm and soon they were thrusting and straining against each other. The pleasure built and built until Blair threw his head back and roared. 

Jim's vampire self, hearing the sound of its mate and equal, answered in kind. 

They lay quietly as they recovered. Jim stroked the dark curls strewn about his chest. Blair relished the tremors still running through the big body beneath him. 

"What did you mean?" 

Jim didn't pretend to misunderstand. "You're changing." 

Blair stilled and waited. 

"Contrary to popular belief, not everyone is a candidate for becoming a vampire. If they were, there would be no human population at this point." 

Blair said nothing. 

"Maybe one to two hundred thousand humans can be turned. Out of a population of six billion. I didn't think about the possibility. I just let you share my blood because I knew you'd like it. I didn't realize...I'm sorry, Blair." 

Blair raised his head and Jim met his stare unflinchingly. "So, I'm becoming a vampire." 

Jim's soul hurt to hear the flat tone. "Yes, Blair. There's no way to stop it once it's begun." 

"I need to think." Blair slid out of bed and dressed. He walked to the door and left without speaking again. 

Jim rolled to his side not noticing the red tinged tears soaking into the pillow. 

* * *

Blair wandered the grounds of Jim's estate. He walked until he felt like stopping. He sat where he stopped on a rock beside a bubbling stream. He didn't know how he felt. 

Guess I'm in shock. 

He sat there for hours not thinking not feeling just listening to the water move. Abruptly, he realized it was dark but he could still see everything clearly. 

It's been happening all along. I've just ignored the signs. Needing sunglasses, not sleeping more than a couple of hours a night, scents seemed sharper, sounds were much clearer, colors more vivid. Everything about me seemed to be just more. Oh, man. 

Blair's spine straightened as he heard something rustling in the trees. He didn't relax as Jim appeared on the other side of the stream. 

"Do you hate me?" 

'No!' burst out of Blair before he thought. "No, I don't hate you. But, I think I'm scared." 

"Blair," Jim said patiently, "you've seen how I live. Other than a few minor differences I pass for human. And no one notices unless I want to be noticed. I can help you learn control. And if you want to leave after that...I understand." 

Blair's mouth dropped open in utter surprise. "You...you...prick! Bastard! Vampire idiot! Arrrrrgggghhh! Is that your opinion of me? That I'd take from you and just split?!" 

Jim watched in amazement as his magnificent lover paced around working himself into a dither. 

"I could have run after that first night. But I stayed. You constantly surprise me and, to be honest, sometimes you scare the hell out of me. I could leave anytime. You know you wouldn't stop me. But I stay. Why? Huh? Do you know why?" 

Blair didn't give him a chance to answer. He leaped the few feet across the stream to tackle Jim to the ground. "Because, I LOVE you, goddammit!" 

Jim couldn't help it. Relief overwhelmed him. He grinned like an idiot. "Really?" 

Blair growled. "Hel-lo? What did I just say?" 

"I love you too, you know." 

"Good. Because you belong to me and I don't share. So you damn well better love me back." Blair looked at Jim's twitching lips. "I'm being serious here. You're ruining a perfectly good freak out/revelation moment." 

Jim started laughing. 

Blair patiently waited for Jim to calm down then primly stuck his tongue out at Jim. 

Jim howled. 

* * *

Dawn peeked over the horizon waking the earth and two lovers snuggled in the grass. 

Blair woke. He was starving. 

Jim kissed him on the neck. 

"Hungry." 

"Mmm, I know. You didn't feed last night." 

Blair rolled over to look into Jim's eyes. "I'm still scared." 

"I know." 

"But I want to be with you. If that means becoming a vampire, so be it." 

Jim froze. "Are you sure?" 

"You said it yourself, once started it can't be stopped. So I'll deal," Blair said. "I'll have you, right?" 

"Damn straight, Chief." 

Blair grinned. _We're anything but straight_

Jim snorted with laughter. "Wise ass." 

"So, how do we, ah, finish up the process?" Blair said casually. 

Jim swiftly opened his shirt and used his fingernail to cut just above his left nipple. "Drink." 

"That's it?" Blair asked absently, his mind and body focused on the blood. 

"That's it, love. Drink." 

Blair licked the slow drops that escaped the wound before covering it with his mouth and drinking deep. 

Jim felt himself falling into Blair their minds and emotions mixing. He felt and saw Blair's fear, reached out to soothe it. Vaguely, he registered a hand working up his body to his mouth. He took the offered wrist sharing in Blair's blood. 

Unlike sharing blood during sex, this sharing was calm and peaceful. It was the most beautiful thing Blair ever experienced. He didn't want it to end. 

Eventually, Jim summoned the control to disengage both of them. He ignored the drowsy protest. 

"You need to sleep now. Tonight the change will be complete and your training will begin." 

"'kay," Blair mumbled already half-asleep. 

Jim picked his mate up and carried him home. 

* * *

End Turning Blair by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
